Kumoriko Nara
Category:Bunnieloon 'Kumoriko Nara'' '(影奈良, Nara Kumoriko) was the former heiress of Konohagakure's Nara clan and wife to Kakashi Hatake. Highly skilled with ability of using Lighting and Shadows she was hailed as '''Shadow Fox(' 'シャドーフォックス, Shadōfokkusu)' 'and' ''Lighting Fox' (照明フォックス,Shōmei Fokkusu), ''she was ranked just above Itachi Uchiha in the bingo book and marked as 'Flee on sight.' '''Background' Kumoriko was born to Shikaku Nara and Yoshino Nara, noted to be the first heiress of the Nara clan. When Kumoriko was five she was visiting her aunt Hana Nara who lived in a small village boarding the Grass, when slave traders from Iwagakure raided the village killing Hana and enslaving Kumoriko. Time as a slave Kumoriko's first owner was a high rank noble women by Haruhi Hayashi who was cruel, vain, vicious, and often known to beat, starve, torture, and molest the young children she bought. Kumoriko was more fortunate then others as she was only starved and beaten compared to the latter as she had former ninja training from her parents before she was taken; allowing her to often or not disappear when her mistress wanted to have 'play time.' Kumoriko would often look after the younger children by hiding them and giving up parts of her meal. When Haruhi Hayashi was killed by her greedy daughter, Kumoriko was once again taken and sold off. This time Kumoriko was sold to a man named Eito Oshiro who owned several okiya's. Kumoriko quickly became one of his many favorites due to her beauty and soft features. The Great Escape When Kumoriko was seven years old she quickly found her way to escape from Eito as she over heard the conversation between him and one of his buyers wanting to buy her for 'fun.' As Kumoriko with Eito and a few other Maiko were traveling to his eastern home, Kumoriko managed to set off several flash bombs and use her shadows to unlock the chains from the others so they all could escape. As Kumoriko ran off she was quickly tackled to the ground by Eito who tried to capture her only to get his neck snapped by her shadows that wrapped around him in a panic for her life. Kumoriko then walked for three days nonstop until she hit the edge of Amegakure and promptly passed out. Life in Amegakure Upon waking up Kumoriko found that she was saved by a women named Konan who said she reminded her of a friend when she witness her pass out. With Konan's help Kumoriko made herself at home in Amegakure as she entered the academy. It was quick to note that not only was Kumoriko intelligent for her age but also a prodigy as she graduated six months in on her eighth birthday. Instead of joining a genin team like most graduates she became with the help of Konan, the apprentice of an odd assassin called Seikatsukete who had an odd obsession with jokes and coffins. Under the tutelage of Seikatsukete Kumoriko became a deadly and sharp assassin that raised quickly through the ranks and caught the eye of the Akatsuki. When coming back from an ANBU mission she was confronted by Konan after not seeing her for many years and was told to flee the village because she was in danger. Quickly returning home she packed what she could, said goodbye to Seikatsukete, and fled Amegakure. As a Missing-nin As she begun her life as a missing-nin at thirteen, Kumoriko used her intelligence, shinobi skills, and seduction to flee and avoid capture by Amegakure hunter-nin. Unlike most Missing-nin who were on constant move, Kumoriko took to staying in the popular slums of a small town in the Land Of Tea providing hired aid to those who needed it if they turned a blind eye to her being there. Since the slums she rested in where popular to missing-nin like her, she often would bump into other missing-nin one noted to be Zabuza Momochi who she struck up a strange friendship with. One occasion as Kumoriko was walking by a bar she witness a slightly intoxicated Jiraya being kicked out of the bar and into the streets. As he tried to flirt with her she knocked him out with a punch, tied him up, and dragged him to her apartment. When he woke she questioned if he really was a sannin as her shadows bound him. Jiraya intrigued by how she easily manipulated the shadows and skillfully bound him, asked if she was willing to be one of his spies for an amount of money which of course she agreed to. Over the next few years Kumoriko would eventually come across a rare fox summon that would help earn her moniker later on in life, along with a little girl named Natsumi who was from the Yuki clan; as a companion that she would end up caring deeply for. Kumoriko would eventually get tired of raising Natsumi in the slums and left with her in a hurry to only run into Zabuza and his companion Haku. Zabuza offered her part of his cut on a mission from a man named Gato if she helped kill his target. This would be the mission where she lose a good friend and once again finally return home to Konohagakure. Personality Even at a young age it was clear on how intelligent Kumoriko was and often reminded Shikaku on how much like young Kakashi Hatake she was. Kumoriko at a young age was very independent and self-confident in herself. Though this did not stop her from asking for help when needed or make her arrogant. Kumoriko was not one to easily frighten or scare as she went against Haruhi numerous times knowing the punishments she would face. Kumoriko was highly fierce over the ones she cares for and hates those who would turn against their comrades and harm them. This was noted during the chunin exams where she scolded and slapped Neji Hyuga who aimed to kill his cousin. Kumoriko was kind to all and willingly put others before herself. As seen during her slave years she would starve to allow the younger children to eat. Kumoriko like her father and brother was completely lazy and deemed most things that involve working troublesome. Kumoriko also happened to pick up the same trait as her brother to watch the clouds as a pass time and even played shogi. Kumoriko was extremely patient as she was able to wait out calmly before she escaped. Kumoriko was known to be wise and far more mature then most her age as she tried to talk Sasuke out of revenge with Kakashi, and showing her understanding of what Itachi had done. Kumoriko though wise and mature for her age, was also devious and a prankster at heart as she agreed with Shikamaru to eat in front of Choji while he was in the hospital. Due to Kumoriko's friendship with Zabuza, influenced her to gain a sarcastic and blood thirsty attitude at times which she normally used against her opponents. Kumoriko also happened to a hidden reader of Jiraya's Icha Icha book series. Appearance Kumoriko was a beautiful women noted with soft features that were a perfect mixture of both her parents. Kumoriko was mid height for a kunoichi, with rose colored hair that fell to her waist but would spike up when put up in a ponytail along with her bangs, and brown eyes that were a shade lighter then her brothers'. Before she was taken, Kumoriko wore a qipao dress with a Hakama underneath it. She also wore Black Jika-tabi. While being own as a slave by Haruhi, Kumoriko wore a tan rice bag as a dress with bandage's wrapped around her feet for shoes. When Kumoriko was owned by Eito she wore a loose beige dress and was barefoot. When she was in Anbu she wore a black crop top with armored shoulder pads, black spandex pants, and brown ankle style boots. Kumoriko wore a white mask with red lips and red lines going down from its eyes to its cheeks. While as a missing-nin Kumoriko wore dark colored kimono's that were easy to move in that colored ranged from black, dark blue, dark purple, and to dark green. While she was among the regular forces, Kumoriko often wore fighting kimono's of bright colors ranging from yellow, orange, and light blue that bore the Nara clan crest. Kumoriko when not wearing the fighting kimono's she then wore a light blue, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with dark blue vertical lines, tied with a light blue obi around her waist. She wore a pair of short dark blue shorts with light blue thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs, and has changed her regular ninja sandals to dark blue high-heeled boots. When off duty Kumoriko wore casual kimono's ranging from light lavender to a darken purple with different patterns of flowers and ankle style sandals. Like her father and brother, Kumoriko had her ears pierced and wore hoop earrings. Kumoriko's forehead protector was wore either in her hair or around her waist. Abilities Kumoriko was noted to be a once in a generation prodigy and one of the few strongest ninjas in the village. Kumoriko was hailed as a natural genius since childhood before she even was kidnapped. Evidenced later proving as she rose through Amegakure's ranks quickly and caught the eye of the Akatsuki. Taijutsu Kumoriko was very skilled with Taijutsu due to her partial training to be flexible later on as Geisha during dancing. Kumoriko held speed that was nearly on par as Shisui Of The Body Flicker. Kumoriko's speed had allowed her to intercept her opponents faster, catch them off guard quicker, and easily strike them down without having any problem of dodging their attacks. Due to Kumoriko training underneath an assassin, she can skillfully silent kill an opponent. Kumoriko will not admit it, but it was once commented by Natsumi during the chunin exams while she watched Rock Lee's fight, that Kumoriko could open at least five of the Eight Gates. Kumoriko might have found a scroll on it while she was a missing-nin. Genjutsu Kumoriko who used it less often then most, was noted to have proficient skill in Genjutsu, as seeing her using Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar to stall Obito in enough time for the unaware Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee to take off after Sasuke. Kumoriko was able to use C to B-rank genjutsu' and generally dispel most. Kumoriko was able to fight Itachi on par with her eyes close due to the previous training with her old sensei Seikatsukete. Ninjutsu Kumoriko had primarily relied on her mastery of ninjutsu, as she had possessed not only great skills but also great understanding of the jutsu's she could use, but also analyze and pick apart what type of technique she needed to encounter along with the nature behind it. Nature Transformation Kumoriko was heavily skilled in lightning release, Yin release, and great with Fire release. Though she often lacked with Water, Wind, and Earth release, Kumoriko could analyze ways to defend herself against those jutsu when needed. Her skills for lighting release shows as her moniker, Lighting Fox (Shōmei Fokkusu,照明フォックス) where she not only could use varies lighting release jutsu's but created several of her own. Kumoriko was highly skilled with using Yin release as seeing she not only could strongly use her clans techniques but she also created several of her own, one becoming a kinjutsu. Her skill in Yin release made her have her other moniker, Shadow Fox(Shadōfokkusu, シャドーフォックス ). Summoning Technique While Kumoriko was a missing-nin she came across the rare summoning scroll of foxes that allowed her to summon different breeds of fox dens to come to her aid. Kumoriko's summons were highly versatile, ranging from attacking to restraining. Intelligence Kumoriko was as stated by many, mainly her father, that she was a shrewd child that understood the world more so then most at her young age. Kumoriko was highly intelligence that she was able to plan, encounter, and invade an opponent by being at least hundred if not more steps ahead. While being trained by an assassin, Kumoriko's instincts and experience could detect any enemy with a two mile range. Kumoriko was a very skilled persuasive speaker and highly capable of pulling deception since she was master spy for Jiraya. Chakra Prowess Kumoriko had very strong chakra, and when flared it would cackle like lighting and settle around her like a shadow. Kumoriko could fight three days before her body would collapse due to lack of chakra. Kumoriko though has strong Chakra; her weakness is going through it a lot at times without thinking of the consequences of going into a mini coma for several days. Other Skills Kumoriko was also skilled in assassination, seduction, tracking, survival, escapism, stealth, and subterfuge. Kumoriko was also skilled in the use of several weapons. Though she hardly ever used it and most hardly knew she was capable of this, Kumoriko could used Sage Mode due to learning it from the foxes. Kumoriko was also proficient in fuinjutsu as seen she used it as her means to escape slavery and help seal Sasuke's mark with Kakashi. Part 1 Prologue-Land of Waves Kumoriko with her companion Natsumi would assist Zabuza with his assassination mission and timely fail as both Zabuza and Haku die with Gato being revealed for his misdeeds. Upon learning from Kakashi Hatake that she is not wanted by Konohagakure and is allowed to return as she was kidnapped and the charges made by Amegakure. are invalid she was capable of coming home without any troubles. Upon arriving back into the Leaf village she is tackled into hugs by her parents and introduced to her little brother Shikamaru who was no longer a baby. Once Kumoriko was cleared by Ibiki and TI, she was able to become a jounin of Konohagakure. Chunin Exams Kumoriko was able to witness the second part of the chunin exams and help Kakashi seal Sasuke's curse mark where they both were confronted with Orochimaru. During the Chunin exams Kumoriko showed her dislike for Neji as she slapped him across his face for trying to kill Hinata. Konoha Crush When Sunagakure and Otogakure attacked the Leaf, Kumoriko went to the academy and helped Iruka and the other sensei's protect the younger students. During Hiruzen's funeral Kumoriko hugged a crying Naruto and comforted him as she listened to Iruka's words. Search for Tsunade With Kakashi, Kumoriko comes to the aid of Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi when they nearly get killed by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki when they arrive in the village. When Kumoriko grabs an injured Kakashi, she lowly states to Itachi that she knows the truth which makes Itachi severely wound her by stabbing her in the stomach afraid she would undo all he had done. It is unclear how Kumoriko came to know the truth of Itachi's orders, but some suspect she just managed to figure it out. Sasuke Recovery Mission Still recovering from the stab wounds, Kumoriko came across Kakashi and Sasuke talking about revenge and Kumoriko enters the conversation in hopes to change Sasuke's mind. Interlude During the two years that Naruto was away, Kakashi and Kumoriko were married and had a daughter they named Hanako who had Kumoriko's looks but Kakashi's hair and eye color. Kumoriko was on maternity leave during this time but became active on the roster when Naruto came back from training. Part 2 Pain's Assault During Pain's attack upon Konoha, Kumoriko was horrified to face her savior and old friend Konan in combat. Kumoriko was close to winning when she felt Kakashi's chakra disappear causing her to become devastated and get stabbed in the heart by Konan. Having upon dying, Kumoriko found herself sitting in a field with her aunt Hana who she forgave her for dying and tells her about her family and life in Konohagakure. As they are about to depart a light hits her and she was brought back to the living where she quickly hunted down Kakashi and begun to throw kitchenware at him before tackling him to the ground in a hug crying. Five Kage Summit Kumoriko followed behind Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Rock Lee as they took off after Sasuke to ensure they were in safe hands. As they were heading in the direction Kumoriko felt the dangerous chakra and ordered for them to go ahead. Kumoriko then quickly used Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar to stall Obito in enough time for the unaware four to succeed into going after Sasuke. During their fight Obito learns that Kumoriko is married to Kakashi and kills her as an act of revenge for Kakashi killing Rin. Obito then took her body and dropped it mockingly in front of a horrified Kakashi. Fourth Shinobi War Kumoriko wakes completely confused as remembering getting stabbed in the heart before dying to find herself with Zabuza and Haku jumping through the trees equally confused. As Kumoriko gets to the battlefield she is greeted by a shocked Sakura, Gai, Rock Lee, and a somber Kakashi who all tell her that she is being controlled by edo tensei and that they needed to seal her and the others. Unlike Zabuza, Haku, and the others who begin to fight and lose their conscious, Kumoriko was able to keep hers as Obito wanted Kakashi to suffer more fighting his loved one. With Kumoriko's help they were able to seal not only her but the others there as well. As Kumoriko begins to depart back to the Pure Land she gives Kakashi who is being held by Gai her final words. Legacy Obito hoped that by taking Kumoriko's life, Kakashi would break and become weak to face him in battle later on, along with weaken the rest of Konohagakure's ninja. This plan ultimately backed fired as it fueled and strengthen everyone's resolved to fight in honor of Kumoriko's memory. At the wedding of Shikamaru and Temari, Hanako with the help of Natsumi, held up a portrait of Kumoriko during the group photo of all those present at the ceremony. Natsumi would often take Hanako to her mothers grave so she could tell her stories about her mother and place flowers on her grave. In a sense Hanako became a companion to Natsumi as she once was to Kumoriko long ago. Hanako would later name her first child Kumoriko after her mother. Trivia Kumoriko name meant Shadow Child. Kumoriko hobby was to read to Hanako. Kumoriko wished to fight Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki. Kumoriko's favorite foods were anything fried or sweet, while her least favorite was salt-broiled saucy and miso soup with eggplant. This is the complete opposite of Kakashi. Kumoriko named her daughter in memory of her Aunt Hana. Kumoriko was ironically afraid of both lighting and the dark. Kumoriko only read '''''Icha Icha by herself, in her home, Alone. Kumoriko was like her mother when angry, she threw Kitchenware with deadly accuracy. Kumoriko favorite words were Freedom (自由, Jiyu) and Hope (ホープ, Hopu) which refers to 'With hope you have freedom.' Kumoriko had completed 1,142 official missions in total: 197 D-ranks, 190 C-ranks, 414 B-Ranks, 298 A-ranks, 43 S-ranks. Quotes (Recalling on when she was a slave) “I cried, cried, and cried till I could no longer. Then I realized after long that it really was pointless. So I just gave up on crying and decided to keep moving forward no matter what.” (About her Nindo) “My nindo is very simple really. Protect my village and precious people with my life.” (To Seikatsuke) “You....You want to measure me for a coffin?” (To Seikatsukete) “You're looking forward to your death aren't you?” ( To Seikatsukete) “YOU CAN'T GO AROUND ASKING PEOPLE TO MEASURE THEM FOR COFFINS!” (To Seikatsukete) “DAMN IT! YOU CAN'T LET THEM GO EVEN IF THEY GIVE YOU A GOOD JOKE!” (To Seikatsukete) “Your like an odd older brother to me. One who is obsessed with death more then necessary.” (To Seikatsukete) “If I die before you, you're welcomed to make my coffin the way you see fit.” (To Natsumi) “You may follow me if you wish.” (To Natsumi) “Weakness is generally what we fear most as human beings. Take away that fear and what do you have instead? You have strength.” (To Natsumi) “Smile, I promise the pain will soon fade.” (To Natsumi) “Humans die and suffer everyday. Even the happy ones, the wealthy ones, the sad ones, the hyper ones, the innocent ones. All humans are equal when it comes to death and no one can escape it.” (To Zabuza) “You cannot say you understand the pain someone else has gone through unless you have stood in their shoes. Yet even then, it never means you can agree with them. Because sometimes their pain can outlast yours.” (To Zabuza) “Damn it, your so troublesome Zabuza!” (To Zabuza) “Such a drag. Zabuza don't make me turn you into a cloud.” (To Haku) "I have learned that those of us who suffer are the ones who have kinder hearts.” (To Naruto about the villagers) “Sometimes you just have to spread your wings and fly. Ignore the people who judge you for who you are. And if you must, take what they say about you and prove them forever wrong.” (To Naruto during the Third's funeral) “Death helps you appreciate the life that is still here so much more. It kind of opens your eyes and makes you realize that we all are here only for a little awhile.” (To Naruto) “I know you will be Hokage some day kid. Though it has to be for good reasons, not for the attention you seek.” (To Naruto) “To be Hokage means willingly giving your life for anyone of this village. Can you do that Naruto?” (To Naruto) “What I remember from your mom is that she was an amazing women. I was often mistaken for her kid then for my mothers'. I think it had something to do with the hair.” (To Sasuke on teamwork) “Everyone has failed once in their life. They also had help somewhere when they needed it. So my point is this, no one is perfect and can never do anything on their own.” (To Sasuke) “Revenge is not the way to go. Trust me when I say I know, because I have been there. Revenge will just continue to eat you whole until the point all you see is darkness and nothing else. Besides the best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury." (To Sasuke about his brother) “Do you really think your brother left you alive because he hated you and despised you? That he played the beloved brother you cared for? That was the truth and the facade he now displays is the lie. Sasuke you need to look underneath the underneath.” (To Konan about the constant rain) “I like the rain. The rain is quiet and peaceful. Yet most of all I feel like it understands when some one is in pain. Sometimes I feel like the rain is crying with us.” (To Shikamaru) “You've grown up Shikamaru. I'm sorry that it took Asuma death of all things for it to happen though. Just know your big sister is here for you always.” (To Shikamaru) “All these children are the future kings of this village. For now we are the pawns protecting them.” (To Shikamaru) “Your right, mother is such a drag from what I remember.” (To Shikamaru) “Take that back Shikamaru! I am the least most troublesome women you'll ever meet!” (To Shikamaru) “No matter what anyone else says, I'll always be proud of you. No matter what decisions you do or what you have done, I will also love you no matter what.” (To Jiraya) “Jiraya I better get the first copy of your new book or so help me I'll scream 'pervert' right here and right now. You think Tsunade is bad? Wait until my father hears you peaked on his little girl.” (To Jiraya) “My boobs are not my face. Look there one more time and you'll have a problem with a missing appendage.” (To Jiraya) “You based her off of me didn't you!? DIDN'T YOU?!" (To Kakashi) “Your an old man huh? A perverted one. Come on Gaki's your coming with me.” (To Kakashi)'' “This is your way of asking me on a date? All you had to say was dangos and I was in.”'' (To Kakashi)'' “I trust you with my back, so trust me with yours.”'' (To Kakashi) “Of course I'll marry you, you hentai.” (To Kakashi on being pregnant) “Kakashi guess what!? There's a pup on the way!” (To Kakashi) “DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME AGAIN HATAKE!!” (To Kakashi about Gai)'' “I think Gai and my old sensei fall from the same strange family tree.”'' (To Kakashi about Lee and Gai) “THEIR NOT RELATED!?” (To Kakashi on Naruto)'' “Just you watch Kakashi, that knucklehead will become the 'Orange' Hokage in no time!”'' (To Kakashi on Sasuke)'' “Sasuke will fall into the darkness for awhile, but Naruto will be the light that brings him out of it. Then that scared little boy will realize he is no longer alone anymore.”'' (To Kakashi on Sakura)'' “She will bloom and turn into a beautiful but fierce Cherry Blossom one day, mark my words.”'' (To Neji)'' “To try and kill your kin is unforgivable. That is the low of the low. The scummier then the scum on the bottom of my shoe. Your just lucky Hinata is the kind of person who would forgive you easily. Remember there are a few people around you who have no families to speak of.”'' (To Gaara)“We all have suffered once or twice in our life. It is what we do with our pain that defines who we are as a person. Darkness or light? What path are you willing to choose?” (To Gai about Neji after his fight with Naruto)'' “Life's lessons are often taught through pain first. Because without pain we never learn or grow from it. Neither do we gain strength.”'' (To Hanako)'' “Your mother loves you very much. In fact she loves you more then daddy.”'' (To Itachi) “The path your leading will only cause more harm and suffering to Sasuke. The truth is always better then the lies dealt as cover up.” (To Obito Last Words) “You fool. The Will of Fire will always burn brightly. (To Kakashi on her last words before being sealed ) “Kakashi I love you and I want you to raise Hanako to be a great person and kunoichi. Remember I will always being watching over you two and everyone else. Make sure you take your time to join me, ne? And arigato for being my husband and father of my child.” Gallery Kumoriko.png|Kumoriko when she was an ANBU. Undertaker.full.1721298.jpg|Seikatsukete-sensei cm__kagami_by_justsasha-d3iaean.png|Natsumi Yuki-companion Arcane_Spell_by_Nolava.jpg|Kumoriko fuinjutsu seals. commission_hatakehime_by_isaddesu-d799b85.png|Kumoriko and Kakashi choosing Baby names. Kumoriko.jpg|Kumoriko Nara Eito and Kumoriko..jpg|Eito and Kumoriko e2525a92231ceaac583e7df9cd92a42d-d584ts9.jpg|Kum''oriko, Hanako, and Kakashi.'' uehara__s_valentine_by_tenchufreak-d4pt2xd.jpg|Kumoriko, Pakkun, and Kakashi. jun_age_5_by_chilamang-d4wwp3h.png|Kumoriko before she was kidnapped. 85973b405b8aa612a2228468a9d5a97c-d5sjuok.jpg|Kumoriko's fight with Obito. GIRLS88.jpg|Kumoriko Sage Mode. Category:Fanon Characters